


Savor

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [22]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming In Pants, Kinktober 2019, Licking, M/M, Stripper!Rhett, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link is back at this den of sin. Well, that's not fair to the establishment. Either way, he's excited to have the dancer in his lap again.





	Savor

**Author's Note:**

> **Licking** | Costumes or Masks | Small Dick Humiliation | Dacryphilia (Crying)

Now if you had told Link Neal several months ago that he was going to go out with the girls from his office to a strip club, he would have laughed. If you had told him the week before Jen's birthday party that he was going to be a regular at that club, he would have looked at you with pitying eyes. If you had told him the night he got a lap dance and came in his pants like a teenager, that he was going to watch that beautiful man jerk off in his apartment, he would have called you crazy.  
  
Maybe Link was in a coma. None of any of the events had made sense. And he wasted his chance to do anything with the dancer. Wood pressed a palm against him and he released into his pants,  _ again _ .  
  
It was like his brain was out to get him.  
  
That's what he told himself as he sat at the bar, picking at the label of his empty beer. Normally he would have a second one after his first, but while he was here, in this den of sin. One was enough.  
  
Calling it a den of sin was a little much though.  
  
It wasn't anyone else's fault that the male stripper had taken a shine to Link. That Wood broke a bunch of the club rules and societal etiquette. That was all on the blond really. As well as Link, he supposed.  
  
The dark haired man could have said no, didn't have to find himself sitting at this bar week after week.  
  
And yet here they were, Link sitting waiting for the tall blond to come whisk him into the corner booth where rules would be broken.  
  
When Link's blue eyes took in the tall blond, he almost swallowed his tongue. The man was basically wearing nothing. More so than normal. He had black pasties over his nipples, black booty shorts that really may have just been underwear for how short and tight they were, and a fishnet something covering his chest and tickling his thighs.  
  
Link groaned low in his throat as he spied the boots from the first week, they made the man look empowered and strong.  
  
"Hey sugar, you like what you see?"  
  
Did Wood even have to ask? The man was impossibly sexy, towering over Link. "Yeah," he hummed before relinquishing his death grip on the empty bottle.  
  
Wood didn't even say anything, just gently tugged the bespectacled man from his stool by the wrist. Link went willingly, these stolen moments were all he could really hope for.  
  
When the padded bench supported his weight with the dancer in his lap, Link was already hard in his pants. Just one look from those gray-green eyes had him hot under the collar. The dark haired man took a chance, gently bringing his hands up to the dancer's hips.  
  
The blond smiled before rutting into Link's straining erection. "How you been sugar?"  
  
The way the dancer's mouth ghosted along Link's neck made him shiver. "Good, you?" the juxtaposition of the scantily clad man under his hands with the small talk made his head spin.  
  
"Missed my favorite customer last week. Sorry I wasn't here hon," the blond's beard dragged along Link's throat, making him groan low in his throat.  
  
"It's okay, we're here now. Let's enjoy our time, right?"  
  
And with how Wood was smiling at him, Link felt how badly the man wanted to sweep him up into a kiss. Instead the blond leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to the side of Link's throat. "Good?" was hummed into the skin.  
  
Link hummed in return, "Yeah."  
  
A soft chuckle was pressed into his skin, the vibrations warming him from head to toe. The bespectacled man ran his thumbs over the fishnet shirt clinging to the dancer's body. Wood's skin burning against his palms made Link flush, being able to  _ touch _ the dancer was a wildly new experience and he still wasn't sure it was okay. Even though the blond ignored his hands opting to trail kisses up his throat.  
  
Link let out a soft moan as Wood trailed the tip of his tongue back down the way he had originally trailed his lips. "Taste so good sug'," the tall man rumbled into his neck.  
  
"Then keep tasting," the dark haired man's voice was sandpaper rough.  
  
The blond hummed again, the flat of his tongue dragging along the column of Link's throat. Link wanted to imagine that talented tongue on other parts of his body, and when the tip of the pink muscle traced the shell of his ear Link's whole body shuddered on a gasp.  
  
Long fingers gently brushed along Link's nipples as Wood mapped out the skin bared to him. The wet warmth, mixed with the sharp tweaks, and gentle roll of the dancer's hips into his had him hurtling to the edge.  
  
"Wish I was tasting that big hard cock too. Love to wrap my tongue around it."  
  
Like an animal of prey, the blond used Link's weakness against him. Link's throat worked around a quiet moan as his dick twitched and painted the inside of his boxers. "Gracious..."  
  
Wood laughed before pressing a gentle kiss behind Link's ear. "See you next week Baby Blue."

**Author's Note:**

> I can already hear you chanting for more. We're getting there. Is this slowburn? It feels like emotional slowburn with crazy sexual tension lol
> 
> Come give me encouragment to not fall too far behind on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
